


The Worst Kind of Pain is the Lonely Kind

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional neglect, Loneliness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Celine is so lonely…so she turns to a close friend for comfort. It spirals into so much more, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Markiplier | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Celine | The Seer (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Worst Kind of Pain is the Lonely Kind

Celine was lonely.

She laid awake – _alone_ – in bed, staring idly at the clock. It was nearing dawn. Five-ish am. Mark still wasn’t home. She knew he wouldn’t be, he’d been contracted, shooting a movie…somewhere. Ridiculous hours. And the second he came home in the morning, he’d go straight to bed, and sleep through the day till he left again to continue filming.

Leaving Celine _alone_ 99% of the time.

It wasn’t his fault. She knew that. He loved her, and she loved him. But she was just so _tired_. Tired of spending her days alone in the massive manor with no one to keep her company. She’d brought up getting a pet, once, to Mark, but his immediate reaction of the face he pulled and him fretting over his suits with possible animal hair getting all over them was an obvious _no_. Celine tried not to show how disappointed she was, and Mark had tried to comfort her, to cheer her up, but it was all empty words as she was left alone once more.

And again.

_And again_.

She _craved_ to be held, to be touched, to be kissed. She just wanted to be _loved_. She _knew_ Mark loved her. She _knew_ that. But it was hard to _feel_ loved when she barely saw him for months on end, and their limited interaction was Celine desperately trying to strike up conversation while Mark brushed her off with exhaustion heavy in his voice and collapsed into bed.

She’d read the entire library twice now, in attempt to pass the time. Lost herself in worlds and relationships that weren’t real, which made her chest ache as the loneliness grew. She baked. She cooked. Food that was never eaten, that she couldn’t eat all herself, and was left to spoil. She just wanted _affection_ , _physical_ affection, _acknowledgement_ , something _more_ than what she was getting!

Was that really too much to ask?

She sighed as the clock struck 7:00am, the time passing so agonizingly slowly, each second a year, and forced her weary, leaden body out of bed, to the kitchen, to make a breakfast she didn’t need to share. She still always made a second helping, in case Mark was ever less tired when he came home, if he ever wanted to actually sit down with her, his wife, and spend _time_ with her. But, so far, he never did. And Celine always ended up setting the plate out in the garden for any animals that desired to visit to eat.

When the doorbell rang, Celine was sitting alone at the table, and a little surprised Mark was home so early. It was usually another hour at least. She got up, leaving her barely eaten and mostly picked at breakfast on the table to answer the door and let Mark in.

Only, it _wasn’t_ Mark at the door.

Celine blinked, rearing back in surprise, before splitting into a happy smile. “Wil!” She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, and tried to suppress her shudder at how _warm_ he was, at how good his arms felt wrapped around her as he held her back. She buried her face against his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes, and held back a sigh. “It’s good to see you again!”

William laughed, happily holding her tight and squeezing her a little before pulling back. Celine tried not to let her touch linger, but, well…she couldn’t help herself. He placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling warmly at her, and she could feel her heart _ache_ and _plead_ to hug him again, to be as close as possible, to get the affection she so _desperately_ craved. “Well, this wasn’t a welcome I was expecting.” His mustache twitched into the beginnings of a smirk, and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “It’s good to see you, too, Celine. It’s been far too long.” He glanced into the manor, letting go of her shoulder with one hand to push up his ridiculous glasses. Her skin felt so _cold_ with the absence of his touch. “Is my brother home?”

Celine frowned and visibly slumped. “No, not yet. He’s shooting a new movie. Most of the shots need to be done at night, and well. He’ll be home soon, though.” She smiled again, taking his hands and leading him into the manor. “Come in! Have you eaten breakfast yet? I’ve just made some, it should still be warm!”

William laughed again, letting her lead him along with no complaint. Celine knew she was starved for human contact, but she didn’t realize just how _bad_ it was until William arrived on her doorstep. She was loathe to physically part with him, even as she sat him down at the table, every touch lingering, her fingertips dragging across his shoulders, the back of his neck, as she moved to plate the breakfast she’d technically made for Mark. She set the plate down in front of him, and anxiety spiked up her spine when William frowned. “Wait – isn’t this for Mark? Doesn’t he need breakfast, too?”

Celine waved her hand in vague dismissal, sitting down next to William and shifting her chair a little closer to him subtly, pulling her plate back in front of her. “Oh he’ll be fine. He doesn’t eat much at home these days. I hardly ever see him, to be quite honest. He just comes home in the morning, goes to bed, and disappears once night hits.” There was more than a little bitterness in her tone, no matter how much she tried to hide it, as she stabbed at her food with her fork.

William reached over, covering her hand with his own. “Well, that’s no good. That isn’t right, for him to treat you like that.” He squeezed her hand lightly. “You must be so lonely in this big house all by yourself. God knows Mark and I got lonely as kids, even with each other and the servants. Too big of house.”

Celine smiled at him again, though it was shaky, with tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to fall. She shifted her hand to hold his, squeezing back. “Oh I’m fine. It’s okay. I’m used to it by now. Though I do suppose I get a little bored.”

She tried for a laugh, though she knew William saw right through it. She continued to pick at her food, never actually eating it. Maybe the forest creatures wouldn’t go hungry today after all. William huffed, squeezing her hand again, before drawing back to eat his own breakfast. “Well, that simply won’t do. I’ll make it a point to visit more often, then. I’m afraid I can’t stay much longer than a couple hours today. I have…an appointment.” He cleared his throat, rubbing his right shoulder. He never liked to talk about his time at war. Celine never pushed. She didn’t think it was fair to. But even still, it wasn’t hard to figure out he’s been shot at least once through his shoulder, with the way it acted up and he had difficulty reaching upwards with that arm. And once, Celine had accidentally caught him with his shirt off, applying some salve to another healing bullet wound just under his ribs, on his left. Neither ever brought it up.

Celine cleared her throat, finally spearing a piece of egg onto her fork and lifting it to her mouth. “So, have you talked to Damien recently? He never answers when I try to call.”

William nodded, smiling a bit again. “Yes, just the other day, in fact! Poor sod is so busy, he looked like he was in the middle of three crises at once. Forced him to sit down and have a bit of drink with me, and he seemed marginally calmer.” He grinned. “He’s made a new friend in his office. A District Attorney, it looks like. They’re the one keeping his head from spinning off his shoulders.”

Celine laughed, genuinely this time, and rolled her eyes affectionately. “He’s never been good with stress. Why he decided to run for mayor I’ll never know.”

William snorted. “He’s brilliant at it, though. The city is definitely in better shape than with the last mayor. _He_ left the place little more than a rundown shithole.”

Celine choked on her eggs with her laughter, covering her mouth her hand in a poor attempt to stifle her giggling. William laughed as well, before leaving back in his chair and stretching. Celine couldn’t help but watch. William and Mark may be _adopted_ siblings, but they still looked so much alike somehow. She _missed_ Mark, missed her husband _desperately_ , and William always made nice company, but all he did in this moment was remind her of the hole in her chest.

She didn’t know when her laughter turned to tears. She just knew that in one moment she was laughing along with her childhood friend, and in the next painful sobs were being wrenched from her chest, and William was pulling her close in comfort, practically into his lap, and Celine might’ve blushed were she not so utterly _desperate_ for the contact, so completely touch-starved that every slight brush of William’s skin on hers made her skin tingle and burn. He was so _warm_ , and she clung to him, pressing as close as possible, face hidden against his throat as she sobbed and cried.

William whispered soothing words of comfort into her ear, rubbing her back, his other arms wrapped around her waist. He let Celine cry, let her hold onto him with no complaint. And even when Celine’s tears dried, she made no move to let go of him, pressing as close as possible, trembling in his hold. They were silent, save William humming something low in his chest, voice deep, sending soothing vibrations through Celine akin to a cat’s purr, and she relaxed, slowly, before tensing up again and she tried to nestle closer. Her voice was still thick and cracked with her emotion. “…When do you have to leave?”

William sighed, resting his cheek against her hair. “Not for a while yet. Don’t you worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Celine nodded idly, making a small noise. Time passed quickly, with William here. She didn’t want him to leave _at all_. She didn’t want to let go. She wanted to stay here, wrapped in the warmth of his arms, till she fell asleep.

But, the doorbell rang again, and Celine reluctantly got up to let Mark in, William trailing after her. As always, she tried for a smile at the sight of her husband, kissing his cheek. As always, Mark looked _exhausted_ , stage makeup smudged, heavy bags under his eyes. And – as always – he brushed her off, immediately retreating to the bedroom to sleep. He didn’t even notice William standing behind her. And Celine was left standing by the open front door, trying to hold back tears once more, as her shoulders dropped and she bowed her head.

A hand was laid on her shoulder, and she spun around, tears trailing down her cheeks without her entirely noticing. That is, until William cupped her face in both hands, brushing them away with his thumbs. “…I’ll make it a point to visit more often,” he said, voice soft. He smiled a bit, mustache twitching again in that adorable way. “Hopefully, I can try and ease your loneliness.”

Celine said nothing, just wrapped her arms around him in another hug, cheek pressed to his chest, and closed her eyes as William’s arms enveloped her.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time this was going to have multiple parts.....maybe one day I will do that.....but not today skjdfgskjd
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
